


Backseat Driver

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Non AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written for theFall 2020 SPN_Masquerade, for the prompt:Jensen/Danneel: What all happens in the backseat of Baby?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the big cast Zoom call during episode 15.14, where Jensen and Danneel joked about making out in the Impala, Jensen said 'it's been YEARS' and then she jumped him and they kissed in the back seat.

Jensen cuts off the Zoom feed and Danneel lifts her eyebrows, judging. It takes a few moments for his smile to fall, but he seems to be quickly catching on that he’s in trouble.

“What?” he asks carefully.

Yep, he definitely knows.

She parrots his phrase from earlier in the video chat: “It’s been years?”

“What?” Now he’s defensive, sinking into his corner of the backseat.

“ _Years_ ,” she stresses, voice rising with a tight laugh.

“Yeah, it has,” he argues.

Her eyes widen and her voice goes even higher. “We had sex this morning!”

“It was in our bed.”

“I know, Jensen. I was there.” She elbows him and glares. “And you weren’t complaining at the time.”

He huffs and sets his arm over the back of the seat, leaning into her. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Danneel eases up a little. She’s not really that mad, but saying that in front of all their friends, on a live Zoom call for all of the at-home audience to hear … plus she rather enjoys riling him up. Especially when they have this moment hidden away from the kids in the shadowed garage.

Jensen nudges her ear with a soft smile, kind of like a see gesture. “How long’s it been since you made out in a car?”

“Well, probably about 20 minutes, if you rewind that Zoom video.”

“That wasn’t really making out. I meant like when you’re in high school and messing around in the backseat.”

“Oh, really?” Now Danneel gets an idea and he must see it in her eyes because he sits up straighter, head pulling back to check her over. She’s quick to straddle his lap and he makes a little _oof_ sound as she prods him this way and that so she can rest her knees on the bench seat.

“Really,” he says more than asks. He seems annoyed, almost disbelieving, yet his hands immediately find their place at her waist. “We’re gonna do this now?”

She rings her arms around his neck and kneads the base of his head, like she knows he likes. He hums and slides a little lower in the seat, so she grins at him. “What d’you think?” She settles down in his lap, leans in to slide her nose along his, and hints the barest of kisses at his mouth. “We’ve got about twenty minutes until the kids start tracking us down.”

“Probably more like ten,” he huffs when she shifts her body further into his, grinding down.

Danneel whispers at his lips, “Then we better hurry.”

He closes the gap to kiss her, soft, tender. “Then you better get undressed.”

She pulls back and sets a finger at his mouth. “Nuh-uh. No sex.”

Jensen frowns. “What?”

Tapping his lips, Danneel smirks. “You said, and I quote, ‘like in high school, messing around in the backseat’.”

With a hum, Jensen looks down her body and back up as he runs his hands up her ribs. His thumbs play at the edge of her bra, flicking at the underwire. “High school, huh?” His smirk definitely rivals hers, because she’s getting butterflies in her stomach, especially when he lowers his voice. “Well then, I’m pretty lucky, hanging with the hottest cheerleader in school.”

She snickers and pushes into his hold. “And I got the cutest dang baseball player.”

Jensen narrows his eyes, but his hands keep moving around to the front of her breasts. Each touch is careful yet well-meaning with thumbs and fingers beginning to massage. “Cute? Is that all I am to you?”

“Oh, babe,” Danneel coos. She strokes her hands through his hair, combing it off to the side like he’d grown it out over quarantine. She’s looking forward to it coming in again now that he’s done filming; she likes having more to grab onto. “Guess you’ll have to show me what you’ve really got.”

He pushes his hips up while sliding even lower on the seat and squeezes her breasts. His thumbs and fingers fight through the padding of her bra to her nipples; she doesn’t mind, though, it’s thrilling to play around like this.

So much of their lives, especially through the lockdown, has been finding brief, stolen moments for intimacy, even emotional intimacy has been hard to find – thought highly rewarding when they can steal the time. It’s fun to stir each other up right now, instead of hurrying right to the action.

Jensen puts on a high voice and innocent smile, looking up from under his eyelashes. “Can I touch you lower?”

Danneel licks her lip, slowly rocking against him already. “Well, you did ask real kindly.”

He kisses her then follows her jaw back to her neck so he can mouth at the tender skin at her ear. It’s a distraction as his hand slips into the front of her pajamas and panties.

Once his fingers find her clit, she rises with a satisfied sigh and then—“Mother fucker!” She reaches up to hold her head where it smacked the roof of the Impala. Then she lets out pathetic “ow” as she freezes in place, pissed at herself for ruining the moment. 

He reaches up to set his free hand over hers, rubbing gently and kissing her forehead. “You okay, babe?”

“I will be,” she grumbles as the pain subsides.

Jensen chuckles. “Guess it really is like high school.”

She laughs, too, before relaxing in his lap again and bending in to drag her lips against his neck. “Okay, where were we?”

His fingers get right back to the spot and she moans when he pushes his middle finger up against her. “Oh? Is that cute? Like your cute li’l baseball player?” he teases.

“Real cute,” she whispers at his ear. She licks along the shell and rubs her chest against his as she rolls her hips forward, forcing his fingers further back.

He slides his fingers back and forth, tugging at her clit. Slow at first, then flicking faster as her breaths rush in and out. Danneel grows wetter with each touch and she can hear the slick with every move. She can also hear his breathing getting heavy in her ear and feel his dick hard and insistent at the inside of her thigh as he tries to grind up against her.

A few touches further back to her pussy, he’s tentative and slow then slips up to her clit to keep constant pressure there. Fifteen years now, he surely knows how to push her buttons—literally—but she appreciates how he’s playing the part. Unsure and slow, hesitant to do too much at first.

Then he hits the right gliding pace and she sways with his fingers until she cries out and shakes against him.

Jensen holds his hand against her pussy as she trembles through it and kisses his way up her throat to her mouth, his tongue plunging deep and with far more control than she has at the moment. He grabs her waist and tries to turn her over in the seat, but she holds steady.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” she insists, pushing him back against the seat.

“What? You’re not serious.”

“You think this cheerleader gives it up on the first date?” With a wide grin, she moves to the other side of the backseat and folds down beside him so she can rest on her stomach and get to his pants.

He sucks in a breath as she works on his belt and jeans, pitching his hips up to give her more room. “You did when we went out.”

“Jensen!” she harps, then they’re both laughing as she unzips him. “Now be a good little Christian boy and thank the good Lord for the next part.”

He starts mumbling, “Our Father, who art in Heaven,” only to bite off a groan when Danneel sucks at the head of his cock. His palms her back and rubs up to her shoulders as she goes down, tonguing at him and pulling up the length of his hard dick before sinking down on him again and again.

Danneel fists the base and bobs quickly, letting spit slick the way, getting noisy and dribbling down her hand. His fingers creep into her hair and flex in her curls, and she keeps going while he pants hard and rough between whiny moans.

She, too, knows how to rile him up and it only takes another minute or two until he’s fucking her mouth and gripping her hair to pull her down on his dick. She has half a mind to stop him and reprimand him for breaking the rules, but she’s also proud as hell to break him with some good ole fashion head in the backseat of the Impala.

When he comes, Danneel strokes him through it and mouths at him to swallow it all. She sits back and dabs the corners of her mouth with a thumb and finger, pleased when she sees his eyes are dark, pupils taking over soft green.

Jensen’s hand is still buried in her hair and he massages her scalp, softly smiling in that way he does when it’s just the two of them. “C’mere,” he murmurs as he grabs her. He pulls her to lay across his legs and leans over to kiss her, holding her tight even in this position.

It’s like a mellow dramatic dip in a crawl space, but they make do. Danneel rakes her fingers through his hair and up his arm as they take their time to explore each another’s mouths. There’s no rush to break apart, even if it’s surely been at least twenty minutes.

Sometimes they need a quiet space just for them and she’s not willing to give it up yet.

When she’s left breathless with his kiss, she hums and draws a finger down his swollen mouth. She can’t imagine reliving high school or having Jensen in any manner other than the life they’ve created together. Still, she murmurs, “That cute baseball player could’ve gotten it back in the day.”

Jensen laughs, running his thumber over her lips. “I think that hot cheerleader could’ve taught me a thing or two.”

Danneel grins wide and she sees how his eyes go even softer for her joy. “She still might.”


End file.
